Her Dark Angel
by Severus'SouthernBelle
Summary: Takes place post war. After her father passes away, and finding out he arranged for her to marry someone she hardly knows, Rosalyn should be mad, right? Yet, she isn't. Especially when she meets the man who she will come to call her dark savior. Her angel. Her Severus.
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers! Please don't hate me and yell at me! *sheilds self* I know I have been gone forever, and I'm sorry, but I am literally brain dead on ALL my stories. I don't know what to write next on ANY OF THEM! So this one has been sitting in my docs for awhile and it's unfinished as well, but hopefully it will tide you over a little as I try to beat my brain back into submission and make it cooperate with me. Have patience, I promise you all I haven't forgotten you! Love always, your friend and author,

-Severus'SouthernBelle


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Wallace strode forward with a large smile on his face, his arms open wide to embrace the young woman in front of him. Wrapping his arms around her, Edward kissed her warmly on the cheek as her dark blonde hair blew around her in the wind.

"Oh, sweetheart I'm so proud of you! Valedictorian of your class! I can't believe my Rosalyn, my little flower, has graduated University!"

"Dad!"

Rosalyn blushed, dipping her head shyly.

"Well why shouldn't I be? Top in your class, Valedictorian, top honors in Potions and the Dark Arts."

"Well thank you Dad," she smiled before looking at him a little wistfully, her smile saddened, "I just wish Mum was here."

Hugging her once more her father whispered, "Me too darling, me too."

_A few years later_

It was a week after Rosalyn's twenty-seventh birthday and she was hard at work trying to finish a potion she had been working on for quite sometime. With her degrees she had earned in Potions and Dark Arts she had started to do her own independent research on both, and had made advances in making and discovering both several different potions and spells. She was however growing more and more worried by the day for the health of her father. She could tell he was having a harder and harder time each day moving around, just doing the little things, but knew that because he was so proud he wouldn't let her know, and would completely deny it if she brought it up. Watching as it turned the desired color, she bottled her finished potion before cleaning up and leaving her private lab.

"Dad? Are you still in here?"

Knocking on her father's study door, she stuck her head in to find him leaning over his desk coughing strongly.

"Dad?!"

Rosalyn rushed over to her father, a look of fright on her face. Sitting back up, he patted her hand comfortingly and rasped,

"I'm alright sweetheart, I just need some water."

Reaching for his glass of water, she watched him sip it before continuing,

"If you're sure…I just wanted to make sure you remembered that Vesper is coming for lunch."

"Ah, yes darling of course. Well then I will go and freshen up, and let me know when she gets here."

"Of course Father."

Watching as his daughter walked away to finish preparing lunch, Edward turned and walked up the stairs to his room. Once inside he shut and locked the door before walking to the bathroom and opening his medicine cabinet. Pulling out a small vial, Edward conjured a glass of water before opening the vial and pouring three drops of a clear potion into the glass. Mixing the water with the potion, Edward looked in the mirror and whispered, "Andromeda help me," before downing the entire glass in one gulp.


	3. Chapter 3

Before she knew it, the end of the week had arrived and Rosalyn was hugging her cousin goodbye.

"Oh Ves, I wish you didn't have to go, I hardly ever get to see you!"

"I know Rose but I'll be back before you know it. Love you cousin."

Giving Rosalyn a peck on the cheek Vesper winked at her younger cousin, before disappearing.

It was early one morning that Rosalyn opened her father's bedroom door to find him passed out on the floor beside his bed. Rosalyn yelled "Dad!" before rushing to her father, calling for Zoe to send for a healer.

It had been hours since the healer had arrived and he had yet to emerge from her father's room. Rosalyn had sent an owl to Vesper and Tonks telling them of what had happened and she was currently pacing outside her father's door in concern. The sound of the door opening made her turn, and she watched as the healer emerged. Rosalyn quickly ran up to the older man exclaiming,

"Well? Is my father going to be OK?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Wallace, I've done everything I can, but the outlook is very grim. You will need to prepare yourself."

Rosalyn felt nothing but numbness and her legs could no longer hold her weight. Collapsing into a chair, her eyes began to tear as she realized,

"_My father is going to die."_

These past few days Rosalyn's father had been bedridden, and so in order to make him as comfortable as possible, she had left him in Zoe's care while she went to go get some medicinal herbs that would lessen his pain.

"Zoe," Edward called weakly, smiling when the eager little elf appeared.

"Mister Edward called?"

"Yes. I'm expecting a visitor while Miss Rosalyn is out. His name is Professor Snape, so please send him up whenever he gets here."

"Yes sir, Mister Edward."

Zoe bowed toward Edward before disappearing with a pop.

Severus followed the house elf up the stairs. When he got Edward's shakily written letter, he didn't hesitate to apparate near the house.

"You look terrible, to be honest," Severus said after Zoe left. Edward laughed from the bed, the sound brittle and weak to Severus' ears.

"Charming as ever, Severus." Edward gestured for Severus to take a seat at the bedside. Severus eyed Edward as the older man moved slowly to face him. "You know my time's coming soon, young one."

"Must you call me that?" Severus asked, rolling his eyes. It got the desired effect; Edward cuffed him on the back of the head. "But it saddens me, Edward. What did the Healer say?"

"Bah, let's not speak of that, Severus," Edward replied, pinning Severus with a severe look. "You remember of our agreement ten years ago, correct?"

Severus looked at him blankly, before recognition flooded his face. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Severus. It's for her own good. Besides, I won't be here for her reaction."

Edward smiled sadly, reaching for a handkerchief to dab at his eyes. Watching the motions, Severus could only observe a good friend of his go through the last stages of life.

"Enough about serious matters," Edward waved an errant hand. "Tell me about what has been happening around that old castle of Hogwarts."

By the time supper rolled around Rosalyn had gotten home, along with a forlorn Tonks who met with Edward for a moment before being called off to work. Rosalyn had supper with her father in his room, much to the elder man's requests.

They had just finished and Zoe had come to take the trays before she popped back into the room. "Miss Vesper is here, Miss."

"Guide her up here please, Zoe," Rosalyn said quietly. Several seconds later Vesper practically ran into the room out of breath, her eyes flitting wildly around the room's occupants before resting on Edward.

"I just got the letter, I was out with one of the groups trying to corral three dragons that escaped their pens for fun," Vesper said quickly, walking over to sit next to Edward and peer at him with sad eyes. "Came as soon as they told me."

Edward reached out a hand, Vesper immediately linking her fingers with his. "You did not have to rush, child."

"You sir, obviously forget things," Vesper replied, tightening her grip slightly. "And you can expect my parents to visit tomorrow. They're livid that you didn't inform them sooner."

"Ah, my dear in laws."

"There's the spunk I adore."

Edward smiled, patting Vesper's hand. "You shouldn't have left your work. You could get in trouble."

"Once I explained to Derek the situation I was given time off. Don't think you can guilt me out of coming here, Uncle."

"I guess not. I assume you'll be staying in the house tonight?"

Rosalyn laughed at the sheepish look that bloomed on Vesper's face. "I uh, kind of left with out thinking about that."

"Well that settles it. Zoe?" The house elf popped in at Edward's mention.

"Yes, Mister Edward?"

"Please prepare Vesper's room. She'll be staying with us for a couple days."

"Of course, Mister Edward!" Zoe popped back out.

There was a comfortable silence, a somber look on Vesper's face as she looked at the hand entwined with hers. Rosalyn knew that her cousin was regretting not spending as much time as she could with Edward.

"I'm going to make some more tea for dad," Rosalyn said quietly, patting Vesper's shoulder as she stood. "You two stay here, ok?"

"Yeah," Vesper gave her a grateful look.

A knock at Rosalyn's door jarred her from her thoughts. As she saw her cousin enter, she offered up a weak smile as she turned from where she had been standing and staring out the window. Vesper immediately and silently moved to envelope the younger woman in a warm embrace. And though she tried, Rosalyn couldn't hold her tears back any longer.

"Oh Ves, I'm not ready to lose him yet! What am I going to do?"

Softly shushing Rosalyn, she led her cousin to the bed, sitting the both of them down before murmuring,

"It will be OK Rose, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

However it wasn't OK. Not at all. It wasn't even two days later that Rosalyn came to bring her father his morning breakfast tray, when she opened the door to him struggling for breath. The tray fell to the floor with a crash as she rushed to her father's side yelling for anyone who could hear her. Grasping her father's hand he smiled weakly at her, and she barely registered the footsteps pounding down the hallway toward the door as tears began to pour down her face.

"Daddy please, don't go."

Edward chuckled weakly which quickly turned into a wracking cough. Reaching out to touch his daughter's cheek, he whispered,

"You haven't called me Daddy since you were a child." Letting out another cough, he covered her hand with his free one before saying

"You, Ves, and Tonks watch out for each other. Take care of yourself, promise?"

"Daddy, please!" Rosalyn cried.

"Promise me!"

"I promise.." she whimpered as she sunk to her knees by his side.

"Rose, my flower. My little girl…" gasping for breath, he smiled softly before uttering a quiet, "I love you."

And with that, Edward gave his last breath before his eyes closed in eternal sleep.

"Dad? Dad! Daddy, no please! Don't leave me!"

Burying her face in her father's side Rosalyn sobbed uncontrollably as Zoe and Vesper stood quietly, and helplessly by in the doorway, tears silently running down both of their faces.

Rosalyn leaned against Tonks, her half sister wrapping a comforting yet protective arm around her as they stood silently and watched as her father's coffin was lowered into the ground. Nearby, Vesper was quietly thanking everyone who had come to offer their support to the Wallace family. Turning when she couldn't watch anymore, Rosalyn slowly made her way to her cousin's side, murmuring thank you's numbly. A deep, silky voice caused her to look up.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss Ms. Wallace."

A tall, dark haired man with piercing obsidian eyes stared down at her, his features stern, but the look in his eyes was soft and sympathetic as he took he took her gloved hand and gently kissed the back. Shock registering on her face Rosalyn whispered,

"Thank You-"

But before she could finish her sentence he was gone.

For the next week Rosalyn went through life in a daze. Tonks and Vesper had stayed in the house with her. When Tonks had to go to work, Vesper would remain in the house. To Rosalyn's thanks her cousin didn't coddle her, but merely worked around her, writing letters and attending to condolences owled in. Because Vesper knew her cousin was still in a delicate place; that she was still mourning, and dealing with her father's death would most likely cause her to reopen that wound.

"I don't want to go," Rosalyn sighed. Tonks sat down on the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"We will drag you out of here." Tonks shook her a little. "You haven't left since the funeral."

"C'mon," Vesper said from the doorway. Her arms were crossed and she had a determined look on her face. "This is important, Ros."

Rosalyn sighed, standing and twining her hands together. "Ok. Let's go."

The floo to Diagon Alley was quiet. The three women wove through the hustle and bustle toward Gringotts, slipping into the bank with practiced ease.

"Brinwick," Vesper greeted as she stepped up to one of the goblins. "May your wealth be plentiful and fortuitous."

"And may your wealth be in kind, Miss Durand," the goblin greeted, "you are here for the reading?"

"We are. Remind me before I leave to check in with Griphook? I think he left something for me to look over," Vesper said as the goblin began to lead them further into the bank.

"I will," Brinwick said, opening one of the doors and leading them in. Tonks and Rosalyn filed in, finding seats around the oak table. Vesper stood near the door, talking to Brinwick in a low voice, before she looked up at a distance.

"Severus, what brings you here?" Vesper asked, head tilted in confusion. Tonks made a confused sound at the name, as Rosalyn glanced toward the doorway in perplexity. Rosalyn continued to stare as she watched as Brinwick departed, and Vesper continued to talk to the man that left the funeral after talking to her.

"Wonder what Severus is doing here," Tonks murmured. "I didn't know he knew Edward. Of course, when would Severus divulge that information," she said to herself fondly.

"I admit this is a surprise," Vesper said, crossing her arms across her chest and pinning a look at Severus.

"I'm glad you can admit it, I know it's difficult," Severus replied, his eyebrow raising. "Edward left you something?"

"No. He requested Tonks and myself to be the witnesses. The only person I thought was on the will was Rosalyn, but I assume that's incorrect."

Severus said nothing, instead moving forward to take an empty seat further down the table. Vesper rolled her eyes and sat on Rosalyn's other side, in between her cousin and Severus.

An old goblin shuffled in, clutching a rolled up parchment. He took in the four people at the table, nodded and tossed the parchment in the air. It floated there, unraveling itself as the goblin began to speak.

"This is the last will and testament of one Edward Armand Wallace. To my only daughter Rosalyn, I leave all properties and businesses that are under the Wallace name, along with all Gringotts vaults.

"To Nymphadora Tonks and Vesper Durand; I want to thank you for your countless years of support and friendship to myself and Rosalyn. I hope to count on you to make sure my daughter doesn't let my death keep her from living her life."

"Not the first name," Tonks sighed under her breath, but smiled sadly at the mention.

"And to my dear friend, Severus Snape. There is not any amount of gratitude I can convey to you. Knowing you _and _myself made it so my dearest daughter doesn't know of the agreement we have come to."

Vesper made a quizzical sound, her head snapping to the right and fixing Severus with a surprised look. The man in question made no motion to indicate that he noticed her stare, his eyes instead focused on the goblin.

"I know you are confused, Rosalyn. But if you have not wed by the time of my death, then Severus and I have agreed to an arranged marriage."

"What?" Tonks and Rosalyn said at the same time. Vesper blinked quickly, her mouth slightly open in shock. The goblin gave Tonks and Rosalyn a pointed look.

"No doubt you are surprised and most likely angry, my dear, but please believe me that it is for your safety and well being. There are minor stipulations that the goblins and Severus can inform you of. I love you, my flower."


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalyn couldn't believe her father had done this. How could he arrange a marriage for her without even talking to her first? She knew she had the right to be angry, but strangely she wasn't. She knew her father had to have had a reason. The will had also stated that Severus was her father's most trusted friend. She looked up to be met by the deep black eyes of the man across from her. He wasn't bad looking. In fact he was quite handsome. He had a lean, strong build and a pale complexion, which made his black eyes glitter, and highlighted his prominent nose. His shoulder length black hair was pulled back by a thin leather tie, a few wisps falling free, while his elegant, and long fingered hands were folded neatly on the table. Realizing she had been caught staring and accessing him, Rosalyn blushed brightly and cast her eyes to the table.

Once the reading had finished, Tonks had to leave to stop by her own home to check in on her son, before going to work, while Vesper went to go speak with another goblin by the name of Griphook. This of course left Rosalyn alone with her new….well…fiancé. Looking up shyly, Rosalyn found that Severus was watching her, a sort of half smile on his face. As color flooded her cheeks once more, Severus spoke.

"I suppose this must be a shock for you, and I quite understand if you are angry with me."

Surprise filled Rosalyn's features.

"Oh no Mr. Snape, I'm not angry with you. I suppose I should be angry with my father but I'm really just more surprised."

Now it was Severus' turn to be stunned.

"I must say Ms. Wallace, you are taking all this very well."

Smiling slightly, Rosalyn just replied,

"I trust my father, and I trust you. There must be a reason this arrangement was made, and I will stand by it."

That statement rendered Severus completely speechless, until he suddenly realized what time it was. Getting up he walked around the table to come to a stop in front of Rosalyn before picking up one of her hands in his.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I must leave to make an important appointment. May I formally call on you one day this week to talk more intimately about this with you?"

" O-of course Mr. Snape. Just send an owl telling me what day and time."

Kissing the back of her hand, Severus smiled lightly before stating,

"Until then, farewell."

And with that he swept from the room.

Vesper told Tonks and Rosalyn to go ahead back to the house, knowing she had to find Griphook after the will reading. But she spotted Severus before she made a move toward the goblin's office, her mind made up.

"Quelle surprise, Severus, seeing you today," Vesper said lightly, slipping her arm around Severus' bicep, making him pause in his stride. "And to learn that you knew my dear uncle? In all the years I've known you, you'd think it would have slipped out."

"I have mentioned Edward. It's not my fault that you failed to connect your uncle's first name to the Edward I spoke of," Severus replied drolly. They'd slipped back into the private room the will reading was in. Vesper closed the door, turning to give Severus a serious look.

"Shut it, Severus," Vesper sighed. "How long have you and Uncle Edward had this agreement?"

"I don't see why-" Severus started, but Vesper glared.

"She's family."

"I think the dragons have fried your brain."

"Severus."

"After she graduated."

Vesper blinked. "Ten years ago? You two- I- I should have seen that coming, actually," she murmured to herself. "I have half a mind to hex you terribly."

"For respecting my friend's wishes?"

"The sarcasm is unnecessary, Severus."

"Obviously not," Severus was seating in one of the chairs, leaning it back and resting his entwined hands on his stomach. He seemed quite pleased at Vesper's shock.

"You are such a bloody annoyance," Vesper sighed, pouting slightly.

"I could say the same for you." He smirked when all the other woman could do was toss her hands up in the air at her frustration toward him.

"I've long since given up trying to figure out how that sly little brain of yours functions," Vesper said, holding a hand out to Severus to pull him to a standing position. "Get on with your day, I need to get Griphook to ok the transition of new dragons in the deeper vaults."

Severus took the hand, fluidly transitioning to his feet. "How is that going?"

Vesper sighed, opening the door and in sync they began to walk through the halls. "We're going to have to either close down for a couple days or pare down on how many hours the bank is open and drum it out for at least a week."

"Mmmm. Tough decisions."

"Shush, you. I'll owl you later."

"Fine," Severus nodded at her, the two sharing a tiny smile before the man strode out of the bank.

Sighing, Vesper glanced quickly at the time before heading toward the back for Griphook's office. Either way, the goblins would be upset at the prospect of less business in order for the switch to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that week Rosalyn was sitting in the living room sipping tea, when a tapping at the window startled her from her thoughts. Getting up to open the window, a majestic ebony eagle owl swooped in dropping a letter on the table before perching on the back of a chair. Feeding him a scrap of a crumpet the owl nipped Rosalyn's ear affectionately before settling back down. Opening the envelope that had been delivered, Rosalyn sat down as color flooded her face once she realized who the letter was from.

_My Dear Ms. Wallace,_

_If it will not inconvenience you too much, I was hoping to stop by your home tomorrow afternoon around 2 o'clock so that we could continue our conversation. Please send your response back with Orpheus as soon as you can. _

_Till our next meeting,_

_Prof. Severus Snape _

Starting at the impatient hoot from the waiting owl, Rosalyn quickly summoned parchment and quill and penned a quick reply to the professor saying that yes, she would indeed be delighted for him to call tomorrow. Walking over to the regal looking owl who was giving her a very superior look, she gently attached her message to his leg, gave him another small bite of crumpet, before opening the window once more and letting him fly away. Watching the owl fly until it was out of sight, Rosalyn closed the window before calling out for Zoe. The little elf appeared with a pop.

"Did Mistress call for Zoe?"

"Yes. Zoe, tomorrow I will be having a guest join me for lunch, so will you be sure to have the house clean and lunch prepared?"

"Of course Miss Rose, Zoe will start preparing immediately."

"Thank You Zoe," Rosalyn smiled, "Now I think I will retire early for the evening. Just have my supper brought to my room."

"Of course Miss."

And with another pop, Zoe was gone.

The next day Rosalyn was up early, hurrying through the house to make sure things were getting done. Truth be told, she was really just nervous and trying to give herself something to do to keep her mind off of her impending company. When she finally checked the time she was shocked to find that she had less than an hour to get herself in order. So, leaving Zoe in charge, she rushed up the stairs to quickly shower and dress before the professor arrived. After quickly drying her hair, Rosalyn pulled out a nice slightly flared skirt that fell to just below her knees, and a v-necked sweater with quarter length sleeves. Pulling on some small heels to complete the look she arrived downstairs just as Zoe appeared to inform her that "Mr. Snape is here."

"Alright Zoe. Please have him meet me in the parlor. We will take our lunch there."

"Of course Miss Rose."

And as Zoe popped out, Rosalyn went into the front parlor to anxiously await her guest.

Just as she got settled, Zoe led Severus into the parlor, before popping back out to get lunch. Rosalyn took in Severus' attire, noting the small snatches of color in his clothing. She remembered that her father, Tonks, and Vesper spoke of Severus in passing. She could also faintly recall quickly meeting him when Vesper would drag him to a couple lunches she and Rosalyn attended in France after her cousin met Severus.

It seemed however that vague memories couldn't compare to the man himself who was standing tall and observing her. "I trust you are doing well today, Rosalyn?"

"I'm feeling better, thank you Severus," Rosalyn replied. "Please, sit. I do hope you're hungry. Zoe seemed eager to hear that you were coming for lunch."

There was a soft smile on Severus' face at the comment. "Yes, Zoe seems fond of when I visit." He paused when said house elf brought in a simple lunch. She curtsied at the pair before disappearing again. "I am sure you have some questions."

Rosalyn gave him a wan smile as they tucked in to lunch, cutlery clinking quietly. "That can wait until tea, I'm patient." They shared a small smile, chatting idly over general topics.

As they finished lunch, Zoe brought out a selection of fresh fruits and tea for them to nibble on. "What does the arranged marriage entail, exactly?" Rosalyn finally asked, nimbly picking up a strawberry and taking a bite.

Severus hummed, pouring some milk into his tea and stirring it lazily. "It was a contract drafted by your father ten years ago upon your graduation from school. In the event that he passed away, he wanted you protected. If you had been married at the time of his death, the contract would be void. In that case a second contract that we agreed upon would come into affect."

"Second contract?"

"In that contract there would be no marriage, instead I would take on a sort of 'protector' role. Merely acting as a surrogate, making sure you are taken care of by your husband."

"But since I am not wed or inclined to be-" Rosalyn was slowly wrapping her head around the situation.

"The first contract will be used. Rest assured that you will be keeping control of your father's estate and vaults. Do not fear that I will control what is rightfully yours by birth. Those intricacies are detailed in the contract, if you wish to read them. In addition, if you find the arranged marriage… unbearable, you do have the option to terminate it."

Rosalyn frowned. "Terminate?"

Severus nodded, meeting her gaze. "You would have to wait out at least a year, but after said year, you have the option to end the marriage. If such an event were to happen, I would refer to the second contract for duties."

"But I feel like you are given the worse deal," Rosalyn pointed out. "I don't know if I can let you-"

"Do not worry about me, Rosalyn," Severus said softly. "I have agreed to do this of my own free will. Are you uncomfortable with the fact that it's arranged?"

"It might have something to do with that, yes," Rosalyn admitted. Although it still occurred in the wizarding world, Rosalyn's parents never spoke of this option. She had a couple acquaintances from school that had arranged marriages, but it wasn't her. Until now.

"Then will you be more comfortable if I courted you before the marriage?" Severus placed his cup on the table. "A proper courting."

"I-" Rosalyn couldn't hide her blush. "I would not be adverse to it."

"Then it is settled."

And when Severus smiled at her, it made something in Rosalyn's body thrum.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus was in his home at Spinner's End, crafting a letter stating his intent to formally begin the courting process when his fireplace burned green and Vesper waltzed through.

"You have no common decency to inform me when you barge into my home," Severus snarled at the woman, though both of them knew it wasn't at his usual venom.

"Pish posh, Severus. Tu sais que je n'écoute pas," Vesper replied as she started rummaging through his kitchen.

"Je te maudis."

Vesper laughed as she started making lunch for them. "Tu dis la plus douce des choses."

Severus merely grumbled, continuing to work on his letter. Unfortunately, Vesper noisily invading his home had become commonplace years ago after she met him in France during his apprenticeship. Her chatterbox tendencies were sadly normal now.

But he could fight back.

"So how is your lover?" Severus asked as he corrected a word on his draft. There had to be the correctly worded statement of intent. And he was a perfectionist. He smirked when Vesper faltered in her cutting. Before resuming.

"What lover?" Vesper said airily. She added the vegetables to the pan that was heating, and pointedly kept her face from Severus' vision. Smart girl. She knew he could tell when she was lying _and_ he could make her crack. This would prove to be an entertaining lunch if he prodded at the right spots.

"Come now, Vesper," he began silkily. He leaned back in his chair, observing the subtle stiffening of her shoulders. "You think I can't tell when you have a paramour?"

Vesper kept her back to him, but he heard her soft reply. "Je te hais."

"You are the one that appointed me that dreadful _older brother_ moniker, how can I not follow up on ma petite soeur?"

"Oh now you admit to that, of course," Vesper had pasta boiling and checked it. "When you have the potential to use it against me."

"When would I use it otherwise?"

"You are hilarious."

Severus passed a critical eye over his latest draft. Not perfect, but getting there. "I read the dreadful missives you send regularly. There is a definite shift in your writing."

After draining the pasta, Vesper began to add it to the sauce and vegetables. She didn't answer him until after she plated and set food in front of Severus. Placing her own food across from Severus, she sat at the table and daintily began to eat.

It was merely a minute later, due to Severus' piercing gaze, that she sighed and admitted defeat.

"Fine. Yes. I am with someone," Vesper whispered. She glared at the pleased smirk that blossomed on Severus' face. "I hate that look."

"You hate it when it's directed at you."

"Well it's true."

Severus let it go for a moment, letting the two of them enjoy their lunch. "I know him, don't I? It's why you won't reveal his name."

"J'ai un frère plus enneyeux," she hissed at him.

"Name."

"I refuse." Severus merely gave her another look. Vesper sighed and buried her face in her hands. "You cannot tell my parents."

"Is he a felon?"

"No!" Vesper ground out. "I just… want to enjoy his company without worrying if my father is using his _connections_ to look him up. Plus mother would _insist_ on meeting him."

"Ah, yes, Sidonia would do that," Severus agreed.

"So I'm close to demanding an unbreakable vow on you," Vesper said pointedly.

"I agree to keeping your secret."

"From anyone. No one other than you and you alone gets to know."

"Accepted."

"Chmfie Wmmsfly," Vesper murmured.

"Enunciation, it's something you should use," Severus said drolly, enjoying the utterly poisonous look she shot at him. But he had a good idea what the mangled muttering really was.

"For Merlin's- ok. Charlie Weasley. I'm seeing Charlie Weasley," Vesper said quickly.

"Now was that so difficult?"

"It is you, after all, so yes."

Severus' victorious grin was painful for Vesper to endure. "Mmm, Charlie Weasley. Adept student. I can see how he could catch your eye."

"Great, now you're going to lord this over me until we spill to everyone else," Vesper sighed.

"Indeed."

"Finish your damn lunch. And that statement of intent. Bloody wanker."


	8. Chapter 8

A few days after Rosalyn and Severus' first meeting, a familiar owl swooped in through the open parlor window and dropped an envelope on a surprised Rosalyn's lap. Looking up at the midnight owl whom she had come to know as Orpheus, Rosalyn chuckled as she murmured, "Well, hello to you too," laughing outright when he ruffled his feathers haughtily and hooted. Opening the letter she found it to be from Severus, and she instantly flushed.

_My Dear Rosalyn,_

_Since you have agreed that you would not be adverse to being courted, I would like to extend a dinner invitation to you for tomorrow evening. I hope I am not being too presumptuous and that you will accept my offer. Please send your response with Orpheus. Till we meet again._

_Yours,_

_Severus Snape_

After sending her response to Severus, a yes of course, Rosalyn ate a quiet dinner and retired to her rooms for the night. She sat idly in the window seat that overlooked the gardens lost in thought and that was exactly how Vesper found her. Treading silently into the room she snuck right up behind Rosalyn and pounced.

"BOOOO!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Rosalyn let out a shriek, almost falling off the seat before cursing her cousin.

"Dammit Ves! Shut up! It's not funny!"

"Then why am I laughing?" Vesper cackled before being knocked over with a pillow. When the two finally settled down, Vesper turned toward the younger woman before asking,

"Seriously though, what were you thinking so hard about?"

With a sigh Rosalyn explained.

"This whole arranged marriage mess. I just wish father had talked to me about it."

"Don't worry Rose, I make jokes a lot, but one thing I never joke about is Severus. Once you get to know him, you will see how great a man he really is."

"I believe you Ves. I actually have a dinner date with him tomorrow."

Grinning, Vesper exclaimed,

"Well in that case I'm staying the night so we can do dress shopping tomorrow."

After a late night, the two girls got up the next morning, ate a quick breakfast and then promptly apparated to London. After hours of looking and coming up empty handed, Vesper convinced Rosalyn to try one more store. As she emerged from the dressing room, Vesper's face broke out in a huge smile as she exclaimed,

"That's the one."

It was almost time for Severus to pick Rosalyn up and she stood dressed and ready in her room, wringing her hands and worrying her bottom lip while Vesper watched with a smirk.

"Rose, calm down. You look great. It will fine, I promise."

Before Rosalyn could reply Zoe appeared and announced that Severus had arrived.

Rosalyn quietly walked the hallway, rolling her eyes as she heard he cousin trailing behind. Coming to the top of the stairs, she began her descent, meeting Severus' eyes as he looked up.

As he brushed non-existent lint off of his suit jacket, Severus looked up as he heard someone softly clear their throat. He was pretty sure his breathing stopped for a moment. As his eyes clashed with Rosalyn's blue-green gaze, he offered her a small smile as he slowly surveyed her appearance. Her dark gold hair was shining in the dim light, and spilled down her back in loose curls from where it had been partially pinned back. Her make-up was subtle and natural, but what really stood out was her dress. The deep wine colored material fell into off the shoulder sleeves, while it then continued to flow down her body, hugging her curves until it stopped at her knees. She was lifted a few inches by discreet black satin pumps, and returned his smile with one of her own as she reached the bottom of the staircase. All the while Rosalyn had been marveling at Severus' appearance as well. A well tailored black suit and shirt was all he wore, the only spot of color a silver tie. But it suited him, as well as fit him to a tee. His normally free falling hair was gleaming and was held back by a leather thong, a few wisps falling haphazardly around his face. Simple polished boots finished the look.

Producing a small nosegay of gardenias, Severus handed them to a surprised Rosalyn.

"You look lovely Rosalyn."

Burying her nose in the flowers, she smiled as she breathed in their sweet smell before lifting her head to meet Severus' gaze.

"Thank you Severus. How did you know that gardenias were my favorite?"

"Lucky guess," Severus grinned before discreetly shooting Vesper a wink.

Smelling the beautiful white blossoms once more, Rosalyn sent them to her room, looking up to Severus as he asked,

"Well, shall we go?"

"Of course," Rosalyn replied as she looped her arm through his waiting one.

As the two headed for the door, Vesper called over the railing, "You two kids have fun now!" cackling evilly as Rosalyn threw her the evil eye, Severus offering up a sigh and eye roll in return. As the door closed, Severus glanced at his companion before asking,

"She can be quite a pain can't she?"

"You have no idea…"

When Severus chuckled in return, Rosalyn grinned before she let him lead her to the apparition point. As Severus wrapped an arm around her waist, Rosalyn felt a thrill run through her body, before the two disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Appearing in the middle of London, Rosalyn stumbled, becoming unsteady. Severus quickly tightened his hold on her making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Alright?"

He asked softly as he looked down at her. Rosalyn's breath left her. His eyes were so gorgeous.

"Yeah," she whispered, caught up in his gaze.

"Well then," he smiled, "let us be off."

Caught off guard, Rosalyn blinked as Severus tugged her lightly down the sidewalk.

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

The two strolled down the sidewalk for awhile taking in the noise of the city as a breeze blew. Rosalyn looked up from where she had her arm looped through Severus', and raised a questioning eyebrow as she spoke.

"So Professor," she smirked, "are you going to tell me where we are going are not?"

"No Miss Wallace I am not, because we are already there."

And as Severus spoke Rosalyn turned to face _Bijou_, a small upscale French restaurant that had just opened right on the edge of the park.

"Oh Severus, how- I've been wanting to try this place since it opened!"

"Well," Severus smiled as he placed a hand at the small of her back to lead her inside, "now you can."

As soon as the two were seated and drinks had been ordered, an uncomfortable silence settled, the only noise the turning of the menu pages. Looking up at each other, the silence was suddenly broken as they both tried to hurriedly talk at once. Her cheeks coloring, Rosalyn started to laugh, Severus not far behind.

"I'm sorry Severus, I guess I'm just a little nervous," Rosalyn commented, offering up a small smile.

"Same here I'm afraid. I'll admit I haven't done this in awhile."

"Done what?"

"Why, court a beautiful young woman of course," Severus smiled as Rosalyn's blush deepened.

After that moment, the two slid into easy conversation, they even scooted their chairs closer together. After sharing a dessert, they continued to talk until Rosalyn finally noticed when reaching to get something from her purse, they were the only two left in the restaurant. At this she let out a small giggle, making Severus' eyebrow raise.

"And what, my dear Rosalyn, is so funny?"

"I believe we've overstayed our welcome," she smiled playfully. At this Severus finally looked around him and, seeing the staff cleaning and putting chairs up, he laughed.

"And I do believe you're right," he responded tucking some hair behind her ear. Leaving a very nice tip, Severus stood and asked, "Shall we?"

Nodding, Rosalyn allowed her chair to be pulled back before she accepted the hand that Severus offered. After thanking the people in the restaurant profusely, Severus suggested they take a short walk before apparating back.

The two walked in comfortable silence, and coming upon a little park, began to follow the small trail through it. After walking for awhile, they stopped to rest on a bench that sat under some lovely flowering trees. As the two just sat, looking up at the moon, Rosalyn rested her head against Severus' shoulder, greatly surprising him, before he decided to wrap an arm around her.

"Thank you for tonight Severus, it was truly amazing."

"You are very welcome Rosalyn," he replied, smiling when she sat up to look at him.

"I am very happy I got to spend such an evening with you. It's really the first time I've been out since-" Cutting herself off, Rosalyn turned away from Severus.

"Rosalyn,"

When she wouldn't look at him Severus lightly gripped her chin to turn her face back toward his.

"Rosalyn, please don't cry," he stated softly, seeing eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I won't," she smiled unsteadily; "I refuse to ruin such a wonderful evening."

"Well good," Severus responded, "how about we get you home though, hmm?"

Nodding, she allowed to Severus pull her lightly from the bench. Wrapping his arms securely around her, Severus and Rosalyn instantly disappeared from the park to reappear in front of the Wallace Manor.

"Thank you again Severus, it really was wonderful."

"It was my pleasure Rosalyn."

As the two stood face to face, Severus softly asked, as he unknowingly stepped closer to her,

"May I call on you again soon?"

"I would like that very much," came the reply, Rosalyn's breath catching in her throat. Before either knew what was happening, Severus caught Rosalyn in a kiss, her arms instantly going around his neck, as she felt herself being gently pulled forward, by the arms around her waist. His kiss was slow and deliberate, his soft lips questioning hers, hesitant as if he was scared she would turn away. However she responded just as tenderly, silently answering him, telling him that she was going nowhere. Nevertheless, just as suddenly as he had started kissing her, he quickly broke away, a small flush gracing his face.

"I'm sorry," Severus murmured, turning from her.

Feeling a hand on his arm, he turned as Rosalyn replied,

"Don't be, because I'm certainly not."

Before he could reply, she reached up and captured his face in her hands before gently pulling him down until she could press her lips against his once more. Just as quickly, she broke away, smiling as she whispered,

"Goodnight Severus."

Rooted to the spot, he watched her go to her door, waving to him before slipping inside. Finally realizing he was still standing in Rosalyn's front yard like an idiot, he shook his head and with a quick half turn, disappeared back to his home.

After Rosalyn slipped in the silent house, she quietly made her way upstairs and began to make herself ready for bed. After changing her clothes, she sat at her vanity to quickly brush out her hair, chuckling when she saw the reflection of a sleepy Vesper in her mirror.

"Hey, how was it?"

As Vesper let out a yawn, Rosalyn smiled.

"Go to bed Ves, I'll tell you all about it in the morning."

Yawning again, Vesper grinned,

"I'm holding you to that."

"Night Ves."

"Night Rose."

As soon as her cousin was gone, Rosalyn finished her grooming quickly before yawning, extinguishing the lights and climbing into bed, falling asleep with a smile as thoughts of the evening filled her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hello readers! I love you all so much and thanks for sticking with me, and also welcome to all new readers! So, since I am brain dead on my other stories at the moment, I'm going to try and work on this one while my brain is in motion. Please hang in there! And thaks again for all favs, reviews, etc.! That's what keeps me going!

~SSB

The next morning Rosalyn shuffled into the kitchen, finding a pot of hot coffee already brewing. Smiling as she figured Zoe put it out for her, she opened the cabinet to grab a mug only to nearly drop as she heard,

"Good morning cousin dear!"

"Mrph"

"What was that Rose?"

"Too early. Talk later."

"You said morning, you did not specify a time."

Groaning, Rosalyn fell into a chair letting her head fall to the table.

"Fine, but can I please have some coffee first?"

"Oh alright, you big I want _every single detail_."

After Vesper had finished her torment (for the moment at least), Rosalyn finished breakfast, before heading back upstairs to dress for the day. While picking out an outfit, she heard a light knock at her door.

"Yes?"

"Miss Rose?"

Hearing the small voice, Rosalyn called "Come in Zoe!"

"Miss, this just arrives for you."

"Thank you Zoe."

Smiling at the little elf, she waited till Zoe was gone till she opened the note.

_My dear Rose,_

_I was wondering if you would happen to like to join me for a late lunch today. I hope this is not to fast for you, but I enjoyed your company so thoroughly last night that I can hardly wait to see you again. Please let me know as soon as you get this._

_Till then I remain yours,_

_Severus_

After reading the little card, her smile wide, Rose resonded with an eager yes, and sent her owl off to carry her response to the man that quickly stealing her heart, after just one night.


	11. Chapter 11

That afternoon Severus unhappily returned to his office at Hogwarts, wishing he could have stayed longer with Rosalyn. He groaned however when he found, upon arriving, that Vesper was waiting for him.

"And what, pray tell, do you want now?"

"Why Severus! Can't I ever just simply pop in and say hello to my friend?"

"No," responded flatly, "it's not your style."

"Hmmmm," Vesper murmured, "well, when you're right, you're right."

Circling around his desk to sit, pushing her propped up feet off the edge in the process, Severus sighed and poured himself a drink before stating,

"Vesper, just tell what you want, for the love of Merlin!"

"Rosalyn and I had a little chat this morning," Vesper stated.

Severus raised an eyebrow as he began to sip his drink.

"Well…it was more I bothered her so much about last night that she buckled and told me everything. And I mean, _everything_."

Severus choked on his scotch as Vesper cackled evilly, watching as he quickly tried to regain composure.

Smirking at Severus, as he could finally breathe properly once more, even though a faint blush tinted his cheeks, Vesper's expression hardened for a moment as she leaned across his desk, quickly invading his personal space.

"Just know this now Snape. I don't care that you are in a binding arranged marriage. Because contract or no, if you hurt her, I will end you. Got it? Good. Now, I must be off."

Heading to the door, Vesper turned to wave.

"Remember what I said. Break her heart, you die. See you later!"

And with a wave and a smirk, she was out the door.


End file.
